Esperando en la noche
by F.StarWhite9
Summary: UA. Sora vive en un complejo de departamentos y por casualidades del destino conoce a su nuevo vecino, un joven atractivo de cabellos castaños que le dejara sin aliento. (**LEEMON**)


Esta historia es solo producto de mi imaginación, cualquier parecido a algún otra historia es mera coincidencia. Lo escribo con fines de entretenimiento, del mío como del que lo pudiera leer.

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, ES DECIR, **DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE**

(TOMO SUS PERSONAJES PARA MOTIVOS DE ENTRETENIMIENTO PERSONAL)

* * *

 **:: Vecinos cercanos ::**

 _Cuando recién llegue a este apartamento me pareció una buena idea, tenia una excelente ubicación, cerca de mi trabajo, con un precio era accesible y sobretodo, tenia el espacio que necesitaba._

 _Pero nunca pense que también tuviera algo más..._

* * *

\- Buenos días Sora,- saludo una mujer de avanzada edad a una pelirroja que salía de su apartamento.

\- Buenos dias señora Mei,- le saludo igual la pelirroja pero al caminar por el pasillo, se termino tropezando con unas cajas de cartón.

\- Cuidado querida, llego la mudanza del nuevo inquilino.

Sora se incorporo y acomodo con su pie la caja.

\- Que el dueño no recoge sus cosas,- comento molesta Sora.

\- Llego el camion de la mudanza, mencionaron que el dueño llegaría mas tarde,- le tranquilizo la mujer y Sora se despidió.

\- Bueno espero que sea alguien decente, nos vemos señora Mei.

\- Bonito día Sora.

Llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo en ese complejo de departamentos y dicho espacio llevaba tiempo sin ser rentado. Rezaba para que no lo habitaran personas ruidosas, ya que el pasado inquilino eran estudiantes universitarios y siempre tenían fiestas.

Salió de prisa y se dispuso a seguir su camino a su trabajo. El día paso normal, ella era un exitosa diseñadora de modas y casi siempre se ocupaba en la oficina todo el día; revisando detalles de diseños y festivales artísticos. Era considerada por muchos una mujer exitosa y ciertamente así se sentía la mayoría del tiempo pero había veces que no tenia sentido su vida. Se la pasaba en el trabajo y no tenia pareja.

\- Entonces, ¿Vas a querer ir?,- pregunto una chica muy interesada.

\- Por supuesto que no Mimi, no se por que me haces tener una cita.

\- Es un hombre maravilloso, es ingeniero y compañero de Koushiro del trabajo.

\- No quiero que tu y tu novio me estén consiguiendo citas, soy malísimas para esas cosas.

\- Vamos Sora,- insistió Mimi, su amiga desde hace años. Ultimamente Mimi le había estado arreglando citas con diversos hombres, le estaba preocupando que la pelirroja no encuentre pareja pero las ultimas 5 citas arregladas, habían sido un desastre.

\- No Mimi, la cita pasada fue una pesadilla.

\- Esta vez te prometo que va a ser la ultima, por favor,- suplico Mimi.

Después de un tiempo en que su amiga estuviera rogando, la pelirroja acepto.

\- Esta sera en definitivo la ultima cita,- advirtió Sora.

\- ¡Si!, es hoy en la noche, aquí te paso la dirección y por favor, ponte muy bonita, ya sabes, arréglate que es un lugar elegante.

\- Si, si, lo que digas,- soltó Sora resignada.

Sin darse cuenta ya era de noche y venia de regreso a su departamento. Normalmente tomaba el metro.

\- Talvez necesite un cambio en mi vida,- se dijo a si misma, recargada en la ventana del metro, viendo de reojo a una pareja que venia abrazados revisando unas cosas en su teléfono. Lanzando risas y dándose besos al mismo tiempo.

Sora dejo de observarlos, en cierto modo podía sentir que era eso lo que le faltaba pero no quería admitirlo.

Claro que había tenido parejas sentimentales, como también amoríos nocturnos. Era una mujer de 33 años. Seria raro que fuera una mujer virgen y sin experiencia pero casi toda su vida, se había enfocado en desarrollarse profesionalmente que había dejado de lado su vida personal. Aun recordaba como en la escuela, prefería quedarse a realizar diseños y confeccionar ropa que salir con sus demás compañeros a fiestas o reuniones. Siempre enfocada en el trabajo.

¿Y si hoy pudiera conocer el amor verdadero en la cita que le había arreglado Mimi?.

Nego con la cabeza de inmediato.

Llego después de un tiempo al edificio donde vivía y subió cansada. Moria por llegar a tomarse un baño de burbujas y abrir un vino, empezó a lamentar el hecho que tuviera que llegar a arreglarse para salir a su cita ya que últimamente se le había pegado esa mala costumbre de tomar cuando llegaba en las noches del trabajo, le resultaba mas tentadora la idea de estar sola en casa que en un costoso restaurante, fingiendo sonrisas para quedar bien.

Al llegar por el ascensor se dio cuenta que había un chico castaño esperando el mismo.

\- No va a llegar, lleva descompuesto un mes y no lo han arreglado,- lanzo la pelirroja.

\- ¿Enserio?, que mala suerte tengo entonces,- comento el castaño.

Sora vio con atención al chico, se ruborizo al ver lo atractivo que era. Era un hombre en todos los sentidos de la palabra; alto, bronceado, tenia una sonrisa dulce y agradable a la vista. Llevaba un traje muy elegante, por lo que dedujo que trabajaría en algún lugar importante.

\- ¿Vas a subir?, puedes mostrarme donde quedan las escaleras,- pidió amablemente el chico.

Sora no le conteso al principio, se quedo hipnotizada viendo al castaño.

\- ¿Es un si?,- volvió a insistir el hombre.

\- Si, claro, perdón,- se disculpo Sora, regresando a la realidad,- Por aquí.

Los dos venían subiendo las escaleras del edificio y Sora se sentía muy nerviosa, la verdad si era un chico apuesto con un cuerpo casi de revistas.

\- Mi nombre es Taichi, Yagami Taichi,- se presento el hombre con una sonrisa, estirando su mano cordialmente a Sora.

\- Encantada, yo soy Sora,- le regreso el gesto.

\- ¿Llevas mucho viviendo aqui?.

\- Si, casi 5 años la verdad, me queda muy cerca de mi trabajo.

\- Wow, mucho tiempo, que bueno. Yo me acabo de mudar.

 _Esperen..._

 _Esto no puede estar pasando, pareciera que todo esto estaba sacado de una película o algo parecido... él no podía ser su..._

Ambos habían llegado hasta el ultimo piso del edificio y vio como el chico seguía contándole cosas.

\- Oye mira, somos vecinos,- expuso Taichi con una sonrisa que le estaba derritiendo el corazón a Sora.

En ese momento no sabia la chica, si agradecer esa coincidencia.

\- Si es muy bueno, cualquier cosa estoy en la puerta de enfrente.

Sora al terminar de decir sus palabras, se fue tropezando con unas de las cajas las cuales ella había acomodado allí mismo en la mañana cuando se fue al trabajo.

Se odio a si misma por aquel torpe y vergonzoso incidente.

Taichi al ver que la chica estaba en el suelo, se apresuro a ayudarle a incorporarse.

\- Lo lamento, en la mañana vinieron los de la mudanza y se me olvido dejarles las llaves.

La pelirroja se levanto con la ayuda del chico, estaba muy sonrojada.

\- No, es mi culpa yo no vi por donde iba.

\- ¿Segura que estas bien?,- Taichi estaba muy preocupado.

\- Si... yo, si, estoy bien,- se despidió Sora rápidamente para abrir la puerta de su apartamento y entrar sin voltear a ver al chico.

Taichi se había quedado en el pasillo, todo había pasado muy rápido.

Sora se recargo en su puerta, oculto su rostro en sus manos. Pensaba que nada pudiera ir peor que ese incomodo encuentro entre ellos.

.

.

.

 _ **HORAS DESPUES**_

Sora venia cansada, subiendo en tacones por las escaleras a su departamento.

Se había arreglado como nunca antes para esta cita pero fue todo un desastre, el chico era lo peor, era un prepotente que se la paso coqueteando con la mesera del restaurante casi toda la noche, ni siquiera se quiso a quedar a cenar, moría de hambre.

Lo unico que deseaba ahora era llegar a quitarse ese horrible vestido y darse un baño nuevamente.

Antes de llegar a la puerta de su apartamento, vio que las cajas de su nuevo vecino no se encontraban en el pasillo y se detuvo un momento para asegurarse que no estuviera cerca. Desde la enorme vergüenza que había hecho hace horas, lo que menos deseaba era verlo.

En silencio se fue acercando a su puerta y justo cuando la abría, la puerta de su vecino también lo hizo.

\- Hola Sora, buenas noches,- saludo cortésmente Tai.

Sora solto las llaves de su puerta y volteo nerviosa al castaño.

\- Ho.. hola.

Taichi, llevaba unas bolsas de basura en mano, pareciera que iba a sacarlas y que suerte de la chica en encontrárselo justo en ese momento.

También pudo notar que el chico vestía una camisa lisa de color blanco y un pantalón de piyama de cuadros color rojo. Tan sencillamente sensual a los ojos de Sora.

\- ¿Fuiste algún lado?,- pregunto el chico, señalando el vestido de color rosa pastel de la chica, tenia los hombros descubiertos.

\- Yo, bueno, tuve una cita,- le dijo en tono apenado.

\- Wow... te ves muy bonita, el chico debió de haber pasado un momento muy agradable,- Sora se ruborizo ante el comentario del castaño.

\- La verdad fue horrible,- confeso.

\- ¿Enserio?, lamento mucho oír eso.

\- No importa, creo que eso de las citas no es para mi,- río la pelirroja.

Taichi se quedo un momento observando a la chica y le sonrío.

\- Oye, no se si ya cenaste pero, bueno, yo...

La chica notaba al castaño un tanto sonrojado y eso le pareció tierno.

\- ¿Si?.

\- Como estuve todo este tiempo con lo de la mudanza, se me fue el tiempo y pedí comida china pero pedí demasiado para mi solo, no se si te gustaría cenar.

\- Yo...

\- Digo, si no estas cansada o si ya cenaste lo entenderé.

\- ¡No!,- grito Sora de inmediato,- Me gustaría mucho cenar contigo, muero de hambre.

\- Genial, deja arreglo un poco,- dijo en enseguida el chico para abrirle la puerta a Sora de su apartamento y ella entro muy nerviosa.

\- No te preocupes, entiendo que te cambiaste hoy.

\- Deja voy a tirar estas bolsas a la basura, tu ponte cómoda,- señalo de inmediato el castaño para dejar a la pelirroja sola en el apartamento.

Ella aprovecho para echar una vista rápida al todavía inhabitable espacio. Aun había cajas que faltaban por desempacar, camino hasta la sala de estar y vio que poseía una vista hermosa de la ciudad.

\- Si hubiera sabido que este departamento tenia esta vista, hubiera pedido cambio de inmediato,- susurro la pelirroja.

Volteo a la sala nuevamente y vio que había una mesa con algunos marcos con fotografías. Noto que estaban en proceso de ser acomodados.

Los levanto para verlos mejor y se percato que eran fotografias del chico sosteniendo un trofeo, se veía que era un chico deportista ya que en otra imagen, tenia una foto co todo un equipo de futbol.

Eso le gusto a Sora.

Entonces vio otro marco, una foto de Taichi con una otra chica, una hermosa chica de cabello corto.

No pudo evitar borrar su sonrisa.

 _¿Acaso ella era su novia?, pero como me puede estar invitando a su apartamento si tiene novia. Digo, alguien tan atractivo tenia que tener un defecto o en dado caso, tener una pareja. Que tonta al pensar que el pudiera ser decente..._

Sora tenia una guerra mental.

\- Veo que ya viste mis fotos,- menciono Tai al entrar al apartamento y ver a Sora en su sala.

 _ **-**_ Si...

\- Oh, ella es mi hermana Hikari, ¿Crees que nos parecemos?,- pregunto sonriente Taichi al ver la foto que veía Sora.

\- ¿Tu... tu hermana?,- Sora sentía que desaparecía un gran peso.

\- Si, Hikari, mi unica hermana pero pareciera que cuenta como tres,- rio el chico para irse a la cocina y sacar la comida de su bolsa.

Sora se sentia la idiota mas grande del mundo.

\- ¿Entonces no tienes novia?,- pregunto de inmediato.

Taichi volteo con la pelirroja.

\- Lo siento,- Decía Sora mientras se regañaba mentalmente, no pensó que lo fuera a preguntar pero no estaba del todo consiente ese día. Se ruborizo de inmediato, no sabia que mas vergüenzas pudiera hacer ese día.

El hombre rio por la reacción de la chica.

\- No, no salgo con nadie ahora, creo que soy una persona con poca suerte en el amor. Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo citas románticas, espero que me puedas dar unos concejos,- le comento divertido para terminar de servir la comida.

Sora se acerco a la barra de la cocina donde Taichi terminaba de servir la comida.

\- Enserio, debes de creer que estoy loca o algo parecido.

\- Que va, claro que no pienso eso Sora.

Ella se ruborizo al escuchar aquellas palabras.

\- Me gusta eso de ti...

\- ¿Que cosa?

\- Se que no llevamos mucho de conocernos pero me gusta como te sonrojas por cosas que digo o que haces, lo encuentro muy tierno.

Sora no sabia que decir, solo bajo la vista a la comida que le había servido el plato.

\- Perdona si te incomode, a veces no mido mis propias palabras. Digo lo que pienso sin darme cuenta.

La chica podia comprenderlo de sobremanera.

\- Esta bien, no me molesta,- le respondía con una sonrisa.

Después de quedarse un tiempo en silencio, Sora volteo a ver el cuerpo del castaño. Se dio cuenta que tenia un cuerpo muy atlético, viendo sus fotos con su equipo de futbol, pudo entender mejor.

Ella pudiera considerarse debil pero se empezó a imaginar al chico sin camisa y lo bien definido y marcado que debía de estar. Agito su cabeza para eliminar aquellos pensamientos y se concentro en empezar a comer.

\- Y me decias que trabajas en donde, ¿Sora?.

\- Soy diseñadora, trabajo en un estudio de marca propio. Soy la encargada de diseñar las nuevas tendencias.

\- Wow, suenas como una mujer muy importante.

\- ¿Y tu?,- pregunto la chica, no le gustaba hablar de ella, era obvio que él tenia que ser mas interesante.

\- Solo soy un simple abogado, trabajo en una firma del centro. Normalmente trabajo desde temprano.

\- Ya veo, por eso estabas muy formal, te veías bien con tu traje hace rato.

\- ¿Te gusta como veo en traje?

 _Me gustarías más sin nada de ropa,-_ Penso la pelirroja.

\- Claro, pienso que has de tener muchas chicas que mueren por ti en el trabajo.

Taichi rio del comentario.

\- Tal vez, nunca me he fijado en eso.

\- ¿No?

\- No, siempre me he enfocado más en el trabajo, mi hermana siempre me dice que conozca a alguien y empiece una familia pero creo que eso no es para mi.

\- Me pasa algo parecido, mis amigos se preocupan mucho por mi en ese sentido.

\- Creo que nos quieren, por eso nos dicen cosas,- concluyo Taichi.

Sora sonrío para tomar de su vaso de agua pero se percato que no tenia.

\- Deja te sirvo,- intervino Taichi, sirviéndole agua a Sora.

Ella recibió el vaso gustosa pero no se lo sujeto como era debido, haciendo que se le cayera de las manos y se estrellara en la mesa para salpicar a Taichi.

\- Yo... lo siento,- intervino enseguida Sora al tomar algunas servilletas y ayudar a secar al chico.

Tai sonrío por lo que estaba pasando.

\- No te preocupes, creo que me ayudo. Estaba empezando a sentir calor.

La chica seguia tratando se secar al chico. Paso su mano por el piyama de Tai, muy cerca de su parte mas sensible.

El castaño tomo la mano de Sora con fuerza. Ella volteo a verlo.

\- Estoy bien, no creo que sea buena idea seguir haciendo eso.

Sora estaba sumamente ruborizada, inmóvil viendo los ojos salvajes del chico.

\- ¿No?,- pregunto en un tono un tono inocente la chica.

Taichi se levanto de su asiento, Sora lo vio muy alto frente suyo. Claramente era mucho mas alto que muchos otros hombres con los que había estado, sin mencionar el más atractivo.

La tomo gentilmente de la cintura. Ella empezó a temblar por el contacto sin mencionar que en ese momento se sentía intimidada por el cuerpo de él.

\- Sora, no se como o por que razón, me tienes totalmente hipnotizado.

Ella volteo a verlo a los ojos.

\- Yo...

\- Tengo que hacer algo que desde hace horas quería hacer,- lanzo el chico con voz ronca.

Pasando sus mano por el cuerpo de la chica, llego hasta el cuello de ella y posteriormente tomar su rostro para darle un beso gentil y delicado.

Sora se sentia flotar, pensaba que sus piernas se romperían como vidrio. Su estomago le daba vueltas, estaba experimentando muchas emociones. Sin pensarlo mucho, ella se abrazo al cuello del chico con toda naturalidad, aceptando el beso.

Se separaron después de un tiempo.

\- Eres hermosa,- le solto Taichi.

Ella volvió a besarlo pero esta vez sus besos fueron un poco mas profundos, juntando mas su cuerpo con el de él. El igual le acepto deseoso el beso, en un movimiento rápido la levanto de la cintura y Sora por instituto puro, abrazos sus piernas a la cintura de él.

Los dos habían perdido la noción de la decencia. Se besaban como si no hubiera un mañana. Taichi tiro las cosas que estaban arriba de la barra de la cocina y acomodo a Sora con cuidado. El empezó a besar el cuello de ella con furia, estaba realmente exitado.

\- Quitame... quítame la ropa,- pido Sora, y el chico no lo penso dos veces en quitarle el delicado vestido blanco, dejando expuesto el delicado cuerpo de ella. El se dispuso a llenar de suaves caricias y besos toda la piel de ella.

Paso sus labios por los suaves senos de ella y de un solo tiro le retiro su sostén, exponiendo ambas montañas de la pelirroja. Empezó a lamer y morder suavemente sus pezones rozados.

Sora empezaba a sentir el extasís.

Taichi siguió su recorrido por el cuerpo de Sora y con delicados besos, le quito el ultimo pedazo de tela que lleva puesta. Dejando por completo desnudo su cuerpo.

Delicadamente le abrió las piernas pero ella trato de cerrarlas, estaba completamente sonrojada.

\- No, no..

Sora se estaba empezando a sentir mas vulnerable.

\- Shh, en este momento solo estas conmigo, serás solo mía,- le susurro Taichi para volver a besar los senos de Sora y con su mano, empezar a explorar la intimidad de ella. Ella se arqueo al sentir la mano de él tocarla. El castaño pasaba la mano por la abertura de Sora muy sutilmente, haciendo humedecer mas a la chica.

\- Quiero que estes preparada para mi, Sora,- soltó Tai con voz ronca.

Ella empezó a dar pequeño gemidos, gemidos que hicieron perder la cordura a Taichi.

Con cuidado y de forma casi tortuosa, introdujo un dedo en la intimidad de Sora. Ella reacciono enseguida.

\- Tai.. tai... Taichi,- Sora estaba sin poder hablar tan siquiera.

La estaba sintiendo mas mojada cada vez, podía notarlo en la forma en que su dedo resbalaba con facilidad. Taichi empezó a bajar nuevamente y poner su cabeza en medio de sus piernas. Paso su lengua por la pequeña aventura de su sexo. Sora no sabia cuanto tiempo iba a poder aguantar el extasis, nunca nadie le había dado sexo oral de esa manera, pensaba que se iba a desmayar.

El sexo de Sora no podía estar mas húmedo y mojado. El cuerpo de ella exploto en una serie de sensaciones, empezó a dar pequeños espasmos de placer, había llegado al primer orgasmo sin ni siquiera notarlo.

Taichi sonrío satisfecho.

Sora se incorporo de la barra y bajo al piso, estando de rodillas frente al castaño.

El castaño la veia tan exitado, estaba completamente a sus pies.

Ella se abrazo de la cintura de su cintura y de un sutil movimiento le bajo su pantalón de piyamas. El miembro de Taichi salió disparado de su encierro. Sora lo puso en sus manos y lo masajeo con delicadeza, para posteriormente pasar su lengua por toda la punta.

Taichi podia ver como la boca de ella invadía su miembro, le gustaba los gestos que hacia la chica cuando lo veía. Sora parecía una experta en manejar la situación, él se sentía el esclavo de ella, la tenia de rodillas pero era todo lo contrario. Tuvo que detener a la pelirroja en su labor manual, ya que no podía aguantar y podía acabar en la cara de la misma.

Y aun no era el momento.

Tomo a la chica del suelo y la cargo hasta su cama.

Se seguia besando con la chica, ambos estaban llegando a su punto mas alto de locura.

Atravesaron por cajas y basura de la mudanza para llegar al cuarto de Taichi.

Ambos cayeron a la enorme cama. El castaño estaba totalmente exitado, tenia bajo sus brazos a la pelirroja completamente desnuda.

Taichi fue a su mesa de noche y saco un condón.

Sora por su parte, estaba hinopotizda viendo el cuerpo del chico y como este se ponía el condón de modo tan erotico.

Se abrazaron con delicadeza. Ella abrió sus piernas, dando invitación a que entrara en ella pronto. Lo deseaba.

\- Hazme tuya,- gimió Sora y Taichi se acomodo de prisa.

Ella arqueo la espalda al sentir como entraban en ella. El calor lo sentía por toda la espalda.

Taichi se espero a que ella se acostumbra a él, y prosiguió a moverse de forma pausada. Sora empezó a gemir con cada vaivén del chico, sus paredes vaginales se cerraban ante el extasis del movimiento.

El pudo incrementar la intensidad para hacerlo más rápido y rudo. Podía perder el control en cualquier momento.

\- Asi... así, Taichi,- grito Sora.

Taichi siguió su labor, no podía resistir más, su cuerpo estaba llegando al limite y de un fuerte y final movimiento, embestio a la chica para acabar dentro de ella.

Sora igual había llegado al extasis por el grito ahogado de Taichi, su cuerpo estaba dando espasmos involuntarios. No quería que sacara su miembro, quería quedarse así para siempre.

Los dos estaban sudorosos y cansados. Trataban de recuperar su respiración y de paso, que su alma regresara a sus respectivos cuerpos.

\- Eso fue...

\- Perfecto,- termino Sora la frase del castaño.

Taichi se rescosto a lado de la pelirroja, separando sus sexos en el proceso. Sora sintió frio de inmediato.

El se levanto casi de inmediato, ella se trato de incorporar.

\- No, quédate allí, deja voy por unos cobertores, esta haciendo frío.

Ella le sonrío sonrojada y se quedo en la cama como le indico el chico.

Taichi regreso con el cobertor prometido y una sudadera en mano. Se lo puso ofreció a Sora con gentileza.

Sora la acepto un poco tímida, le estaba dando mucha vergüenza ese encuentro. No tenia ni un día que ese chico fuera su vecino y ya se habían acostado con él.

Los dos se acostaron y Taichi prosiguió en abrazarla con delicadeza.

\- Sabes, mi hermana fue la que me encontro este departamento y no me gustaba al principio,- confesaba el chico.

\- ¿Enserio?.

\- Pero ahora quiero quedarme, para siempre.

Sora sonrío y se dejo abrazar por el castaño. Puede que esto era lo que necesitaba para estar bien, alguien como él.

.

.

.

 **PUNTO Y FINAL ...**

* * *

TAIORA

Espero que hayan disfrutado,

..

 _B.E WOLF_


End file.
